


To Be Truthful

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [18]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 诚实对谈Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: Jacky要Benny告诉他一些过去的事，否则就不给他想要的。Notes: 仍算是Protege的番外，基本上最近写的都是同一个设定体系的。





	To Be Truthful

会停在这里说明Jacky实际上是一个坏小孩。在Benny看，仿佛是种恍然，他忽然意识到这孩子是从骨子里就很坏。

他终于得着这样一种见地，是因为Jacky用一只手就掌握住他了。老实说，Jacky并不魁伟，他的手也不大。他虽自幼执钢握铁，却少持家务，这一双手，竟比颜面上的皮子都更要细嫩些。他就用这样一只柔软细嫩的手，探在Benny的身下，拇指与食指弯一弯做成一个小圈，从那行将喷发的欲望根部锁紧，其余的指节，就自然屈起，握住充血紧绷的一对小球。  
他的指头是很有力的，手臂专从柔软的小腹下面斜抻着，硬生生抬高Benny的腰。是以既不允他释放，也不许他瘫倒。  
他的那个东西——是个与他娇小的身材不甚相称的大家伙——此刻还深深埋在Benny的身体里。它自然是粗壮的，即便沉睡状态，看去也有雄伟外貌。至于实用起来，可谓是犹如怪兽般狰狞的，很多次Benny都受不了它，要躲避它，或者使些心眼，表示自己工作疲倦，希望用手用口快速解决。  
因它戳刺进去一定是疼的，即使有足够的润滑，也将将卡在Benny足可以“一口吞食”的临界线，在痛与爽的暧昧边缘。他是怕极了那种感觉，身体像是被完全打开了，他几乎没有办法控制任何肌肉的收缩。他疑惑……那里被剖开一个洞，将会长久存在的洞，刚刚好契合夹住Jacky的肉楔。  
他惧怕自己忽然丧失了全部的恢复力。这副身体，如此疲惫，少年时紧密附着在肌肉上的皮肤也日渐老去，他畏惧血肉松垮，毫无弹性，被撕开后，只成一个死的容器。但是，当Jacky开始动，那感觉又有不同。  
他会陡然痛得活过来。会急迫地夹紧，所有肌条都被牵扯着收缩起来……肠子密密裹在那凶器上，被强力拖拽，似能够被拽出体外。这个可怖过程偏偏产生一种酸软酥麻的脱力感，是说不出的舒服。此前充塞的苦痛陡然淡去，他的身体追逐着这一点微末的快意，迅速地、体贴地，分泌出更多的汁液来。  
Jacky的另一只手，就正自抵在Benny的身后，有两根不老实的指头，在他俩交接结合处，反复摸索抠弄，沾得满是粘液。  
信不信我还能塞点什么进去？我觉得你可以，看看……还能吃得下的，是吗Benny？他停下来，笑声透着一种纯然天真的邪气。  
Benny是落在他年轻的情人手中了。多年来鲜少受到约束的身体，格外烂熟，只差临门一脚时被狠狠掐住，真是不能忍受。他是即刻就开始哀求。可以说，他亦是很懂得哀求的法门，叫都是低低地叫，拖腔拖调，弄得很可怜。他哀告时的音尾总是悠长的，一定要带着细软的鼻音。他叫得好像自己十分软弱，一阵风就能吹倒，那声音根本不似一个血肉丰腴的男人。  
Jing哥，他总是这样叫，很慢地，撒娇似的，轻声叫着。一种倒错的称谓，年长者自甘人下。Jing哥，他哀告着，你饶了我嘛。  
如此这般，像如看不见的绒毛全搔在心尖儿上。真正是，更加不能够轻纵了他。

我是很想呀，那小型的、日益成熟的恶魔用尖齿在他的肩膀上磨。  
当然想饶了你，让你射……Jacky说。他咬住Benny的肩头肉，不光是厮磨，也暗暗用力的。含混不清的声音，随着喷出的热气都聚拢在那一块，他念咒似的说，要让你射出来，射到没有东西，不是在床单上，就是在我肚子上……但是现在不行啊Benny，你得先回答我几个问题。  
那头娇小的魔怪说道，你若说的都是实话，我就让你舒服，好不好？  
他的语气是劝哄的，竭尽温柔。Benny却骤然起了些寒栗，急迫的欲望都收敛起，他遁入紧张。他的身体，比思想更诚实，也敏感得多，任一变化，都能即时反应得——他还没有说什么，没有任何动作，Jacky就在他的肩上贴着，发出一声快活的惊叫。  
唉好紧啊！干嘛夹这么紧！他那湿漉漉的手指，从入口移开，就近在Benny的屁股上拧了一把。他埋首在Benny的肩上发笑道，你呀你，是突然发骚呢，还是心里有鬼怕被我知道？  
Benny说你想问什么？  
他的声音都沉下去，暴露了心底里的抗拒。他说我整个人都任你摆布了，我都弄得这么难看了，你就饶过我。  
Jacky嗤嗤发笑，忽然间在Benny的身后猛烈摆动他的屁股和腰。他的凶器在年长者的血肉里翻搅，幅度狂乱又狠。Benny立刻就尖叫起来，眼泪都飙出了眼角，他觉得自己被豁开好大一个裂缝，根本无从补缝，他的四肢僵硬虚软，感到肠子被搅得又涩又酸。  
你答我嘛……那小东西趴在他的身上撒娇。那种娇憨的语调，几乎能让受戮的人都忘记掉，他有多强壮和恐怖。  
是什么问题？Benny把头都埋低，紧张到喘气。  
你的第一次。和谁？在哪里？究竟是怎样的？——他听见Jacky夹着笑声问。就好像，他其实不在乎答案似的。  
可是，他定然是在乎的。

他不问Benny真的要想不起来了。  
那都是太久远的事了，Benny说，离岛，台风天，轮渡停了。演员过不来，我们过不去。  
那个人比我年长，他说，我视他为师长，很仰慕。他也中意我，没什么特别的，既然睡在一起就做了。  
他述说的语气很是平稳，似忽然之间又找到心理的支撑。他的身体，光裸的，柔软的，就这样贴着Jacky磨蹭。是的，这个问题不能打败他，他可以从容回答。现在，他甚至是可以再度找回他耐以存续的节奏，能够继续用拖拖拉拉、缓缓软软的声调言说。  
Jing哥，我是不是，够老实了？他从鼻翼间喷着气，快要支持不住的腰腹全挂在Jacky的手臂上。他的屁股，小幅地摇晃，已经绷至不见皱褶的入口艰难又执着地翕张，诚然给出一副哀恳的态度，要咽下Jacky的全部欲望。  
Jacky压伏在他的背，悄声道：还不行，还有个问题，你都答了才好……  
你最好的一次。就是和这个人吗？是那时候吗？——他问道。  
Benny迟疑了一下才能理解他的问题。倘若不是他俩正通过这种方式连接着身体，他情潮涌动，满面潮红，或许他也不需要这样一段迟疑。  
他的命中是不缺情爱的，很多时候，也许并不是正在恋爱，但心思跃动、激情翻涌，更胜过情欲与爱。他的记忆里，性也从来都不是问题，何时是最好的？他一时窒塞，不知如何答这个问题。  
Jacky的手，依然是湿滑的，正在他的臀背上游走。忽地有些憧憧的影像，浮现在脑际，放电影一样。  
他像是昏眩了做梦了，霍然就想起些什么。  
夕阳、颠簸、骤然黑下来的景色。星空、后座、猛力撞击在疼痛的骨骼。空间那么小，他差不多要被挤榨而死。绝谈不上舒服，可是感觉像那么好，以后就再不能了。  
Benny闭上双眼，他即刻就看到Jackie那时候年轻的脸。  
有多少欲念一时尽散。Benny喃喃道：说出来你都不会信，我不知道那是哪儿。  
他埋头在双臂间泣不成声。

Benny不知道自己是什么时候换的姿势。Jacky早已松开他把他放平了，就着插入的状态，把他的身体翻转过来。  
他的双腿被屈起压在胸口。对上点年纪的人来说，是很吃力的姿态——然而毕竟方便接吻的。Jacky俯下身去吻他，像贪食的小动物撕咬他的唇舌。  
他的吻凌乱无章法，有些微强迫的意味。同时他会很好地摇动他的腰。他自幼习武，无一日不苦练，因此上，实在是有一副强劲有力的腰。  
Benny只觉自己一边在哭，一边被他从别处榨取出更多汁水。整个人也似被他干漏了，到处都止不住汁液横流。  
高潮来得猛烈，像如八号风球天气，一般的狂风骤雨。他到了那一刻，Jacky操他只更狠了，每一下都要撞到他喊出声，弄得他快将要散架，前端爆射之后，并不能解脱，而是半硬不软地抻着，徐徐又流了许多东西。他是浑身发抖，几如失禁。  
但Jacky并不放过他，死死压着，又拼命地吻他。Benny被他搞得呼吸都不顺畅，脑袋里几度断片。  
一缕魂魄在临界点上游走来去时，他感觉到一颗湿漉漉毛茸茸的头颅，磨蹭在自己的面颊上。一个声音若断若续说：记得今天这儿就好，记得你跟我一起的就好。以前怎样，都不会比咱们这样更好……  
Jacky贴靠在他的身上，硬凑在耳边反复地讲。  
他说，他说会对他好。

 

END


End file.
